Gary
Gary is a terrazine harvesting bot built by Egon Stetmann, and enhanced by advanced technology to fight in combat and interact with his Mecha Swarm and Stetellites. Gary has some form of self awareness and intellegence, and he and Egon consider one another to be their best friends.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Mist Opportunities (in English). 2016-09-13. Biography Mist Opportunities After Egon Stetmann was assigned to mine terrazine on Bel'Shir, he created a series of harvesting bots to aid him, supposedly from a box of scraps. His favorite among them he named Gary, and he always gave him the best oil he had. However, with the death of Arcturus Mengsk, Stetmann was forgotten on Bel'Shir, and use of terrazine wore down on his sanity. When the End War broke out, Stetmann found Bel'Shir under siege by Amon's Forces, and the armies of the fallen xel'naga began to destroy his harvesting bots. Gary was assigned to harvest terrazine while two allied commanders protected him and his fellow bots. The mining operation was successful, and Amon's Forces were repelled. The Mecha Swarm After his successful operation on Bel'Shir, Stetmann remained, exposing himself to the planet and worshiping it as a god. He created the Mecha Swarm, and enhanced them with his own upgrades, including having them run off of egonergy radiated from stetellites Gary himself was upgraded to have new abilities unbeknownst to Stetmann, including the ability to shoot E-Gorbs, activate a semi-stable teleporter, and overcharge the stetellites to enhance their capabilities. He also gained the ability to become Super Gary, enhancing his combat capabilities and abilities. Gary led Stetmann's Mecha Swarm as he battled Amon's Forces and all enemies of Bel'Shir. Stetmann had at least ten iterations of Gary prepared in the case of his eventual destruction, and would revive him in Gary's Room. For Gary's "birthday," Stetmann could occasionally return to Bel'Shir to harvest more terrazine. According to Stetmann, he made a hybrid named Sherman, but Gary became jealous and ate him. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Gary Coop Portrait1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Gary_Coop_Game1.JPG |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction="Bel'Shir" :Mecha Swarm |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit=Harvesting bot |role= |useguns=Gary's Little Helper |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical *Heroic |armortype=*Mechanical |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time=240 (initial spawn) 60 (respawn) |produced=Gary's Room |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=F3 |speed=2.25 |accel=1000 |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Gary's Little Helper |gun1strength=30 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=SuperGary_Coop_Portrait1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=SuperGary Coop Game1.JPG |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction="Bel'Shir" :Mecha Swarm |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit=Harvesting bot |role= |useguns=Gary's Bigger Helper |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical *Heroic |armortype=*Mechanical |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect=11 |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time=240 (initial spawn) 60 (respawn) |produced=Gary's Room |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=F3 |speed=2.95 |accel=1000 |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1000 |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name=Gary's Bigger Helper |gun1strength=45 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Gary is the hero unit for Egon Stetmann, and leads his armies. He serves a support role rather than traditional hero commanders, though he can deal serious damage if used correctly. He can shoot an E-GORB to deal major damage, teleport his army to a stetellite, and overcharge a stetellite to give a bonus based on its current egonergy configuration. When in an egonergy field, Gary's E-GORB ability shoots three orbs. Gary also serves to collect remnants on destroyed Mecha Zerg units even when they are beyond the range of a Stetellite. Gary himself is not affected by egonergy fields, but benefits from being near them. His overcharge ability grants a shield to nearby allied units in the HUGS configuration, an attack and movement speed boost in the FAST configuration, and a burst of energy regeneration in the JUICE configuration. This can effect both Stetmann's forces and his allies, and use of these abilities are key to playing Gary effectively. When Stetmann builds a primal hive, he can turn Gary into Super Gary. Super Gary gains increased stats and damage, and can store three charges of his abilities, allowing him to become much more effective in tight situations. Super Gary also gains an attack speed boost for 30 seconds for every Mecha Zerg remnant he collects, making him devastatingly effective when paired with mass expendable units such as mecha zerglings and mecha banelings. In addition, Super Gary can generate his own egonergy field for a short time, allowing nearby allies to benefit even far away from the current spread of egonergy. Stetellites can be placed in these fields to both give a permanent outpost of egonergy, and to overcharge Stetmann's forces. Though powerful, both Gary and Super Gary can be fragile if misused, and take some micromanagement to use effectively, but if used effectively, Gary and Super Gary can single handily turn the tide of most battles. Abilities and Upgrades References Category:AI characters Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:StarCraft II Zerg campaign units